


Icicles

by vinniebatman



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Years Eve, Angel inadvertently reveals his feelings for Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confetti  
> Rating/Warnings: Teen, contains sadness  
> Disclaimer: Not Mine. At all.  
> A/N: Written for the fic anniversary of the fantabulous velvetwhip!

* * * * * * * *  
As the countdown ended, clear plastic confetti floated down from the ceiling as noisemakers blared, ringing in the New Year. Throughout the room, various slayers called out greetings in their native tongues while Xander tried to keep the chaos to a minimum. Angel turned and looked down at Willow, confetti clinging to her as she smiled brightly. A knot of fear and hope blossomed in his stomach and lodged itself in his heart, alongside the feelings of love and desire that Willow had unwittingly caused. 

Smiling gently, he reached over to brush confetti from her cheeks. It sparkled on her pale skin, glittering like tiny icicles. He rationalized in his mind that it was tradition that caused him to lean down, his lips angled toward hers. His lips were a scant few inches from hers, her breath smelling sweetly of wine and cake as he moved closer. Before his lips could reach their goal, Willow turned her head, leaving his lips nowhere to land but the pale softness of her cheek. Angel swallowed hard as he pulled away, looking into Willow's eyes.

"Happy New Year," she offered quietly, her voice filled with remorse and kindness, while her eyes held nothing but pity. Quickly, she moved away from him and delivered her one New Year's kiss to Xander's cheek. Their love and friendship lit the room as they smiled, happily surrounded by their chosen family. From the corner of the room, Angel was left watching how the plastic on her cheeks still sparkled, the icicles piercing his heart.


End file.
